Ayudando A El Amor
by jarlosandkoganforever
Summary: Que harias si vas a un concierto de Big Time Rush y Kendall te escoje a ti para subir a cantar con el. Todo iba muy bien hasta que notas que el se ve deprimido, preguntas porque y la respuesta podria cambiar toda su vida. Un amor prohibido, el cual se hace todo lo posible por obtenerlo y al final podria ser no correspondido. (Espero les guste :'D ) Kogan 3 (Slash)
1. Chapter 1

¡Wazzzzzza! ¡Hola a todos! :D Como veran soy nueva en fanfiction (bueno escribiendo xD) esta es mi primera historia slash, creo que es un poco diferente a otras ya que en mi historia aparte de ser Kogan 3 tu tambien participas en esta historia :D la quise escribir en fanfict porque esta historia fue un sueño que yo tuve, y mi lema es: "Si sueñas algo, escribelo" :') espero les guste y todo eso n.n *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Despues de un dia más de estar estudiando, llego porfin a descansar a mi casa, bueno, de hecho no es mia... ya que es de unos chicos que son super lindos conmigo, y que dejaron quedarme con ellos mientras consigo una casa o un apartamento para mi, veran, me acabo de mudar a Estados Unidos ya que estos chicos me lo pidieron y pues...¿como decirles que no? teniendo una mejor oportunidad de estudiar y de estar cercas de tus idolos. Bueno, estos chicos me convencieron y ahora estoy batallando por conseguir una casa para mi y poder dejarlos a solas e.e, mejor dicho, darles su espacio. Ellos son super lindos conmigo pero a veces cuando se estan besando o cosas como esas, siento como que sobro y es un poco incomodo, los quiero de eso no hay duda pero...sinceramente despues de todo lo que ha pasado deben de disfrutar al maximo estar ellos dos, y SOLO ellos. ¡Ya casi cuento mi vida y ni les digo quien soy! Bueno me llamo TN_ TA_ y yo vivo con nada mas y nada menos que con la familia Henderschmidt. ¿Como llegue hasta este punto? Bueno, no fue tan simple como se escucha; hubo lagrimas, sonrisas, descepciones. Pero sobre todo un amor prohibido, que en un momento llego a no ser correspondido. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Bueno esta es una pequeña sinopsis de mi pequeña historia. Espero les guste, porfavor dejen reviews y nos vemos mañana con el primer capitulo :) Los quiero! xoxo Nahomi Penaslow 


	2. Chapter 2

**Wazzzza! :D Aquí Nahomi subiendo el primer capitulo de Ayudando A El Amor . Espero enserio les guste :D**

* * *

Bueno todo comenzó un 13 de Febrero... Pov Tn_ Woo Hoo! ¡Por fin ya va a empezar el concierto! ¡Llego la hora!  
Los altavoces empiezan a retumbar y se escuchan miles de gritos (que creo si no fuera por esos inmensos altavoces los chicos ni siquiera se oirían).  
Así pasaron varias canciones hasta que llego una de las canciones más esperadas...Worldwide, así que los chicos trajeron 8 sillas. Todos los chicos y chica gritaban, brincaba y hacían un millar de cosas para que los escogieran.  
El primero en escoger fue Carlos: subió a una chava de piel morena y de estatura baja. Después James, quien escogió a una muchacha de cabello rubio con ojos azules. Siguió el turno de Logan, el igual subió a una chava que a miles de kilómetros se diferenciaba que era latina, más bien dicho una chava con un cuerpo muy exuberante.  
Y Kendall...bueno, Kendall lucia como si no quisiera escoger a nadie. A diferencia de los otros chicos que pasaron minutos buscando a quien subir.  
Creo que estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Kendall me estaba apuntando a mi.  
Me paralice por completo, no puedo creer que Kendall me haya escogido.

-¿Y...yo?-Dije todavía en shock

Si tu, ¿Que acaso no quieres subir a cantar conmigo?- Dijo Kendall con una pequeña sonrisa

¡Cl...Claro que quiero subir contigo!- Le dije a Kendall y luego el me ayudo a subir- Muchas gracias por escogerme a mi Kendall- Dije cuando por fin pude salir de el shock en el que estaba

No es nada- Dijo Kendall y luego me guio hasta mi asiento

¿Kendall?- Dije un poco nerviosa

¿Qué pasa?- Dijo confundido

¿Te molesta si grito un "poco" fuerte justo ahora?- Dije haciendo comillas con mis manos en la palabra poco

Por mi no hay problema, pero creo que si gritas un "poco" fuerte los guardias de seguridad se pondrían un "poco" locos- Dijo haciendo la misma señal que yo había hecho.

Muy cierto-Dije y luego note eso de nuevo, ahí estaba Kendall con una cara de "no soporto estar aquí" y se me ocurrió preguntarle-¿Qué te sucede Kendall?

¿Eh?; no es nada, solo estoy un poco...cansado-Dijo Kendall muy distraído, creo que estaba pensando y yo lo saque de sus pensamientos.

No lo creo; sabes, se que no te conozca de toda la vida o algo así pero te puedo decir con seguridad que tu no estas bien y quiero que sepas que si te puedo ayudar en algo lo hare con mucho gusto- Dije y luego de eso Kendall se volteo hacia mi.

Gracias, bueno ¿podrías esperarme tras camerino terminando la canción?- Dijo Kendall señalando donde eran.

Claro, allá te veo- Dicho eso los chicos empezaron a cantar Worldwide.

* * *

Terminando la canción me que en camerino y luego de otra canción mas me encontré con Kendall ahí.

Bien Kendall, ¿me podrías decir ahora por qué estas así?-Dije en un tono autoritario

Lo lamento mamá, bueno; la verdadera razón de porque eh estado así es...-Kendall dio un gran suspiro- El amor de mi vida esta con alguien más, enverdad no se si realmente es cierto el rumor de que están saliendo, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle. Si la respuesta fuera no...yo seria el hombre más feliz de el mundo por tener una oportunidad con esa personita especial, pero si la respuesta fuera si...creo que...me destrozaría por completo- Dijo Kendall con voz quebrada, agachándose, casi a punto de llorar.

Calma Kendall, ¿Se podría saber quien es esa persona tan especial para ti?- Dije tratando de consolarlo

No-Dijo secamente y se dio la vuelta

¿No? ¿Porqué no?- Le pregunte extrañada, ¿Será uno de esos amores secretos, o simplemente no me quiere decir?

Perdón por la agresividad pero, realmente no lo entenderías, de hecho...no creo que nadie lo entienda. Es un amor tan enfermizo que...ni siquiera yose como paso pero...-Antes de que siguiera hablando yo lo interrumpí.

¿Es Logan Cierto?...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

* * *

Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo de mi historia feo :P (así le digo a todo, me lo pego Papa Pena xD)  
Espero les gusto y nunca olviden que los quiero! :'D  
**Atte. Nahomi Penaslow (jarlosandkoganforever)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí el tercer capitulo de mi "novela" Kogan :D Espero lo disfrute n.n**  
**O no e.e **

* * *

¿Es Logan cierto? - Dije eso y Kendall se quedo pasmado...puedo asegurar que su respiración se detuvo por unos momentos- ¡Lo siento Kendall yo no, no debí haber hecho eso lo lamento mucho!- Y en eso me tape la cara con ambas manos y hubo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que Kendall decidió hablar.

¿Acaso eres adivina?- dijo haciendo una pequeña risa al final.

¿C...Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

Lo que acabas de oír, tienes razón. A...mi m..me gusta...-Decía el muy nervioso.

¿Te gusta...?-Dije al igual que el alargando el "gusta"

A mi me...¡Me gusta Logan!- dicho eso se escucho un fuerte ruido en la parte de atrás

¿Qué fue eso?- Le dije muy aterrorizada- ¿Un ladrón? ¿O algo parecido?

No lo creo, ahí mucha protección aquí y lo más seguro es que hayan sido los trabajadores-Dijo Kendall abrazándome, tratando de calmarme.

Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Dónde están los demás chicos?- No los había visto desde que bajaron de escenario.  
James esta jugando con Fox, Carlos esta con Alexa; justo ahora deben estarse babeando la cara. Y Logan, por Dios! No se donde rayos esta Logan- El se empezó a alterar.

Tranquilo Kendall! Sé que lo encontraremos, pero por favor tranquilízate.- Y fuimos corriendo hacia Carlos, y Kendall tenia razón el y Alexa se estaban besando.

Ejem!...-Dijo Kendall muy fuerte lo cual hizo que se separaran de repente.- Lamento interrumpir chicos, pero ¿no han visto a Logan?

No, lo sentimos- Dijeron Carlexa al unisonó- Creo que deberías preguntarle a James- Dijo Carlos y después de eso nos fuimos buscando a James.

Hola James, ¿No has visto a Logan?- Dijo Kendall realmente desesperado. S

i, de hecho hace unos minutos fue a buscarte. Pero de ahí ya no lo vi más- Dijo James y regreso a jugar con Fox.

¿Me fue a buscar? ¡Tenemos que regresar a los camerinos rápido!- Dijo Kendall jalándome de el brazo para que fuera más rápido.

Claro- Y corrí junto con el.

*Pov Logan*

~Oh por dios, no lo puedo creer. Trato de convencerme a mi mismo de que escuche mal pero...¡No puedo! Lo que oído es haberlo oído yo mismo. ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Le gusto a mi mejor amigo? ¿Como pudo pasar eso?~

*FlashBack*

Fui a buscar a Kendall pare ver si quería ir a hacer algo después de el concierto y James me dijo que estaba en los vestidores. Pero me llevé la sorpresa de que el no estaba solo, el tenia compañía. Me escondí detrás de unas cortinas para poder ver que estaban haciendo. ¿Porque mi Kenny esta con alguien más y no conmigo?...¿Que rayos acabo de decir? ¡El no es mío, es solo mi amigo! En eso se escucha la voz de Kendall: ¿Eres adivino?~¿A qué se refiere con eso?~alcancé a escuchar que su "compañía" preguntaba: ¿Qué? y lo ultimo que escuche fue: Me gusta Logan. Después de eso salí corriendo de ahí hacia los baños, lo se, tumbe muchas cosas. Pero eso no importaba ahora, yo solo quería despejar mi mente.

*Fin Flashback*

Wow yo nunca pensé gustarle a Kendall ¿Para que miento? Siempre lo supe pero pensé que yo solo estaba exagerando. El siempre escogía el asiento a un lado de mi en los viajes, siempre que se daba la oportunidad el me abrazaba, cada que tocaba mi piel se sentían como choques eléctricos, cada que veía sus ojos...¡Basta Henderson!-Dije y golpee mi cabeza contra la pared- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Qué no sabe que lo nuestro seria imposible? Digo ¿Qué pasaría con la banda, cómo reaccionarían nuestros fans? Esto no es posible; y entre más rápido termine con esto, mejor.

* * *

¡Bueno! Este fue el capitulo de hoy :D ¿Que rayos hará Logan? :O

Espérenlo mañana :P

**Los quiere: Nahomi Penaslow (jarlosandkoganforever)**


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que nada gracias a **Linna B **por darle favorito a mi historia :'D

Aqui el 3° Capitulo de mi fict n.n

Espero y lo disfruten :D

* * *

***Pov Normal***

¿Dónde está Logan?- Dije corriendo junto con Kendall.

No se pero...¡ahi está!- Grito Kendall y fue directo hacía el- ¡Loggie! ¿Donde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes- Dicho eso el trato de abrazarlo, pero este se alejo- ¿Que pasa Logan?

No, nada, digo...sólo no estoy de humor, no es nada de que preocuparse- Dijo el más pequeño.

Está bien...pero si algo te ocurre puedes decírmelo, ¿Está bien?- Dijo Kendall apoyando a su amigo.

Si claro, lo tendré en cuenta- después de decir eso Logan se fue.

¿Qué le pasa a Logan?- le pregunte a Kendall.

No lo se, el nunca había rechazado un abrazo mio- Dijo el ojiverde muy confundido.

Chicos, suben en 3 minutos dijo un hombre de camisa negra y luego se retiro

¿Ya te tienes qué ir?- Dije muy triste.

Si, eso parece- Dijo el.

Bueno Kendall, fue un gusto conocerte, eres un chavo super y nunca cambies- Dije y luego de eso lo abraze.

También fue un gusto conocerte pero ¿por qué te despides tan rápido?- Dijo él

¿Qué acaso no te tienes qué ir ya?- Le pregunté

Si, pero...¿tu no te puedes quedar un poco más?- pregunto Kendall

¡Claro que si!- Dije super emocionada

Y...¿Me podrias hacer un favor?- Dijo Kendall y luego de eso trajo una silla para sentarse y estar de mi altura.

Soy todo oídos- le dije y me senté a un lado de él.

Bueno, quiero decirle a Logan lo qué siento por él, así que quiero hacerle una sorpresa ¿Me ayudas?- Dijo Kendall con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, vaya, este chico SI qué está enamorado.

Kendall quiero qué sepas qué tu eres una persona muy importante para mi, y no me gustaría verte triste...¿Estas seguro de esto?

S...si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo el nervioso.

Tu ¿sabes si Logan...bueno...si el, siente lo mismo por ti?

Yo...no había pensado en eso- Dijo Kendall pensativo.

Entonces...¿aún quieres seguir con esto?- Le pregunte a Kendall.

Yo...  
chicos suben en 1 minuto. Dijo de nuevo el sujeto de camisa negra. Creo que ya,me tengo que ir- Dijo Kendall.

Claro, te veo en 5 minutos- Dije y Kendall se empezo a ir.

Igual- grito Kendall ya quite este se estaba alejando.

¡Trata de no estar pensando mucho y disfruta el concierto!- le grite a Kendall esperando qué me hasta escuchado, me doy la vuelta y choco con alguien- ¡Auch!

Lo siento...eh

Me llamo Tn_- Dije y el me tendio su mano.

Lo siento Tn_, yo soy James- dijo el

Si, lo se yo soy rusher

Genial, oye ¿No has visto a Kendall?- me pregunto

Si, se acaba de ir a el escenario- dije y James fue corriendo a escenario y luego se regreso.

Gracias- dijo y ahora si se fue a escenario.

*Pov Logan*

Si claro, lo tendré en cuenta- Dije y despues de eso me fui. ¿Cómo rayos le puedo decirle que lo nuestro es imposible? ¿Como se le ocurre hacer eso? Realmente lo quiero pero...¡No! ¡No se puede! ¿Por qué rayos sigo pensando esto? ¡Ya dije qué no y punto!.

¡Oye Logan!- oigo un grito qué me saca de mis pensamientos, es Carlos.

¿Que pasa Carlitos?- le pregunte.

Ya tenemos qué subir a escenario bro- dijo el.

Si ya voy- apenas iba a irme cuando Carlos me tomo del brazo- ¿Que pasa Carlos?

Lo mismo pregunto- dijo el- ¿Por que tan pensativo?

No es nada, no te preocupes Carlitos.

Sabes, talvez los demás si te crean eso de "no es nada" pero tu bien sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.

Tienes razon Carlitos, ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?- Le suplique para que no me empezara a bombardear con preguntas.

Esta bien- Dijo Carlos y nos fuimos a escenario.

*Pov Normal* (~pensamientos~)

~Creo que los chicos ya subieron a escenario, se empiezan a oir los altavoces a todo sonido y los chicos empiezan a cantar We Are. Juro qué si estuviera allá afuera estaría llorando a mares xD, pero bueno, a esperar a...Kendall, no puedo creer qué esto le este pasando a el. Espere 16 minutos para qué los chicos volvieran a los vestidores, no piense qué tardarán tanto. Pero todo sea por ayudar a Kendall.

¡Kendall!- Grite y fui corriendo hacía el.

Hola Tn_, lo estuve pensando y...

¿Y bien?

Si, le voy a decir a Logan lo que siento por el- Dijo Kendall emocionado

¿Encerio?

¡Claro que si! Y cuando le diga, eso sera algo grande.

¿Que estas tramando Kendall?

Mejor tu contestame, ¿Me vas a ayudar?

¡Claro Kendall!, dime que tengo que hacer.

Bueno, primero que nada voy a dedicarle una cancion a Logan...

Awww- dije interrumpiendo a Kendall- lo siento, sigue :'3

No te preocupes, luego de la canción quiero darle un...regalo...

¿Que clase de regalo? e.e

¡Tn_ Ta_! ¡Mente sucia!- Dijo Kendall casi gritando.

Lo lamentó, no pude evitarlo xD- Kendall solo se me quedo viendo con una cara de -.-  
Perdon, perdon, ya hablando bien ¿Qué le vas a regalar?

¿Conoces el numero de alguna floreria qué este cerca?- Me pregunto el

¿Flores? Qué lindo Kenny- En eso Kendall se empezo a sonrojar- ¿Ahora qué hice?

No, tu no hiciste nada. Sólo qué Logan es el único qué me llama así.- Dicho eso Kendall volvio a sonrojarse.

Tu apodo especial ¿eh?

S...si, pero ya dejemos de hablar de mis apodos y sigamos con lo de el regalo ¿si?- Dijo Kendall todo avergonzado.

Muy bien, entonces ¿Flores?

Exacto- Dijo Kendall

¿De cuales?

Rayos, ¿Cuales flores? No se me había ocurrido eso antes, deben de ser las más lindas de todo el mundo, o mejor aún, deben de ser muchas y...

¡Kendall!- Le grite para poder sacarlo de la crisis nerviosa en la qué estaba.

¿Si?

Por favor Kendall, le vas a decir qué te gusta, no se van a casar.- Dije tratando de calmarlo

Por aun...

¡Kendall!

¿Si?

¿No crees qué te estas adelantando mucho?

¡Qué! ¿Acaso no crees qué vaya a pasar?- Dijo Kendall ofendido.

Si, talvez eso llegue a pasar, pero ya casi hasta estas pensando en el nombre de tus hijos

¿Hijos eh?- Dijo Kendall en un tono...pícaro :P

¡Kendall Francis Schmidt German!, ¡luego dices que la mente sucia soy yo!- Dije ahora yo haciendome la ofendida.

Tienes razón, lo siento

Muy bien, oye ¿Qué te parecen Dalias?- Dije, ya qué según yo esas eran las flores favoritas de Logan.

Suena genial pero...quiero algo más, algo qué se vea magnífico, algo digno para mi Loggie.- Dijo el suspirando con lo último qué dijo.

~Ambos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que se me ocurrio una idea~

¡Ya se!- Dije, bueno, grite. Y eso hizo qué Kendall saltará de un susto.

¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Kendall todo asustado.

Lo lamentó, pero ¿qué tal si le compras un gran ramo, qué tenga todo tipo de flores pero más Dalias?- Le pregunté a Kendall esperando qué le haya gustado mi idea.

¡De eso estaba hablando! Chicos a escenario, ya tengo qué irme, porfavor pide las flores ¿Okay?

Okay*- y despues de eso los chicos subieron a escenario y me puse a buscar una floreria que estuviera cerca de aquí- A ver...¡aquí está! Floreria Luna Azul*, necesito hacer un pedido.

* * *

Bueno, aqui otro de mis capitulos feos xD  
Espero les guste la historia *-*  
***Okay? Okay** (cuando me estaba inspirando para escribir xD tambien estaba viendo el trailer de bajo la misma estrella :3)  
***Floreria Luna Azul** (no sabia que nombre ponerle y le pregunte a mi amiga Montse : D ella es mi compañera de clase y de las unicas personas que saben que escribo este fict)  
_P.d. ¿Creen que Logan le dira la verdad a Carlos? ¿O le dirá una mentirita piadosa?_  
Los quiero a todos y todas. n.n  
**Atte. Nahomi Penaslow (jarlosandkoganforever) 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola :D  
Aquí Nahomi con otro capítulo de Ayudando a el amor. Este es el capitulo que mas me eh tardado en escribir xD así qué espero les guste :)

* * *

(En el capítulo anterior)

¡De eso estaba hablando! Chicos a escenario, ya tengo qué irme, porfavor pide las flores ¿Okay?

Okay- y despues de eso los chicos subieron a escenario y me puse a buscar una floreria que estuviera cerca de aquí- A ver...¡aquí está! Floreria Luna Azul, necesito hacer un pedido.

*5 minutos después*

El pedido de Tn_ Ta_-Dijo un hombre de edad ya avanzada qué traía una camisa roja.

Si, soy yo.

Porfavor firme aquí- Dijo el sacando una tabla y una pluma.

Claro- firme y el saco las flores de la camioneta en la cual venía- wow, creo qué son muchas.

Así es cómo las pidieron. Por cierto, mi jefa dio la orden de qué por una compra tan grande como está le diera un regalo.

¿Qué regalo?

Este- luego el sujeto de camisa roja saco una pequeña caja con dos collares y cada uno tenía una mitad de un corazón. Las cuales si las unias formaban un hermoso corazón- ¿Quiere qué les grabe algún nombre?

Sí porfavor, el primero qué diga Kendall. Y el segundo Logan- Dicho eso el de camisa roja se me quedó viendo un poco raro, pero lo ignore y el siguió con el grabado de los nombres.- Gracias.- Le dije, y después de eso se fue.

* * *

¿Ya está todo listo?- Me pregunto Kendall.

Sí, y aparte te tengo una sorpresa.

Sorpresa ¿Buena o mala?- pregunto Kendall, se podia oir temor en su voz.

No te preocupes, es una noticia buena. Mira- Dije y le mostré a Kendall la caja con los collares.

Por dios, son prefectos. Muchas gracias Tn_, no se qué haría sin ti.

No agradezcas ahora, mejor dame las gracias cuando Logan y tu estén caminando por las calles agarrados de la mano ¿Si?

S...si

¿Qué pasa Kendall?- Pregunte un poco asustada.

Es sólo qué...¿Y sí yo no le gusto a Logan? Sabes, el siempre sale con chavas muy lindas y no se sí el sea...igual qué yo*... y...¿si subo al escenario, soy rechazado por Logan y todo el mundo se burla de mi? Arruinaria la banda! Y...-antes de que siguiera lo tome de los hombros y le dije.

Kendall! Talvez yo no pueda sentir lo mismo que Logan, pero tu eres un chico muy lindo tanto por fuera como por dentro, y si el no te acepta, hay miles de millones de gente ahi afuera que lo haran.- Le dije y Kendall sonrio.

Gracias, oye una pregunta- dijo Kendall.

Dime- Dije algo extrañada.

Bueno ¿porque me ayudas con todo esto de Logan?

Ah eso, bueno primero que nada, porque soy rusher y prometi siempre apoyarte en todo, en las buenas y en las malas; y segundo...soy team Kogan! :3- Dije casi gritando Kogan y Kendall me tapo la boca con su mano.

Si, creo que ya entendi! No tienes que gritar!- Dijo Kendall riendose a carcajadas, yo solo senti como ardian mis mejillas por la vergüenza.

L...lo siento- Dije con mi cara entre mis manos.

Genial, haha

Kendall, ¿Cómo le vas a dar el regalo a Logan?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

En una cancion, dentro de dos canciones para ser más preciso.

¿La cual es la canción con la que le vas a dar el regalo?

Untouchable- Dijo Kendall con una gran sonrisa.

Espera, ¿Qué esa canción no...

La escribimos Logan y yo- Dijo el terminando mi pregunta.

Qué lindo Kendall. Bueno creo que ya deberias ir a cambiarte para subir a escenario.

Si, yo también lo creo, nos vemos al terminar la canción.

Claro, por mientras estare preparando todo.- le dije a Kendall y este se fue a su camerino.

* * *

*Pov Logan*

~Que bueno qué ya acabo la canción, Kendall no dejaba de mirarme y pues...cada vez se me hacen más difíciles las cosas. Debió terminar esto ya, no debió de dejar qué esto vaya más lejos, o sino podría herir mucho a Kendall y...~

Hola Logan- Escuche una voz qué venía atrás de mi, rayos, es Carlos.

Hola Carlitos.

Oye Logan, sobre lo de hace rato...

Porfavor, siéntate

**Tiempo**

¿Le gustas a...-le tapé la boca a Carlos antes de qué terminara de hablar.

Sí, y porfavor no lo digas en voz alta- dije susurrando para qué sólo el me pudiera oír.

¿Y qué harás bro?

¿Qué no es obvio?- Le pregunté a Carlos.

No para mi, ya dime ¿Qué le vas a decir?

Le diré qué esto no se puede, así de simple.

Wow, que directo- Dijo Carlos con asombro.

Sabes, no quiero qué se haga ilusiones y después herirlo, así qué le diré de una vez.

¿Y no crees que sí le dices eso también lo herirás?

Yo...por dios, soy un tonto. No había pensado en eso.

Pues porfavor, piénsalo bien. Ah y una cosa.

¿Si?- Le pregunté.

¿Tu...no sientes lo mismo?

¿Lo mismo?

Si, a ti...¿Te gusta Kendall?

Yo...yo...- piensa algo Logan- Yo...¿Tu también estas con lo mismo? ¿Porque rayos hacen las cosas tan difíciles?- Pregunté enojado.

Así qué sí te gusta- Dijo Carlos mientras reía.

¡No! Yo solo...¡No!

Claro, ¿y se supone qué yo te crea?- Pregunto Carlos aún riendo.

Pues cree lo qué quieras.

Mira no se qué te molesta, aunque yo creo qué lo qué tu tienes es miedo. Cuando pienses bien y podamos tener una conversación cómo adultos, estaré en mi camerino.- Dijo Carlos y después de eso se fue.

Claro...- rayos, me porte cómo un niño de 5 años. Creo qué me puse muy nervioso y no supe como reaccionar ni como responderle bien. Me ire a disculpar con el. Así qué fui hasta su camerino y toque la puerta.- Carlos...

¿Si?

¿Puedo pasar?

Seguro, ¿Ahora si podemos hablar bien?

Lo lamentó mucho Carlitos, sólo qué...esto es algo nuevo para mi y no se como reaccionar ante esto.- Dije y entre a su camerino.

Se qué debe ser algo muy extraño para ti y que talvez te asusté, de hecho creo qué yo estaría igual pero...¿Qué es lo que realmente te aterra?

Creo qué...qué la banda se llegue a separar por mi culpa. Qué tu y James pierdan su carrera sólo por un capricho mio. Qué los fans nos dejen sólo porque quiero probar algo qué talvez no funcione y...

¡Logan! Por favor, tranquilízate ¿Si? Mira, la banda no se separará sólo porque Kendall y tu se gusten. Sí eso llegará a pasar quiero qué sepas qué ni James ni yo estaríamos enojados con ustedes, al contrario, haríamos lo qué fuera por verlos felices. Y si tienes razón, talvez perdamos fans...pero te aseguró qué nuestras Rushers nunca nos dejaran. Al igual que Dustin, James y yo, quienes nunca dejaremos de apoyarlos.

Muchas gracias Carlitos, no se qué haría sin ti. Oye, una pregunta.

¿Si?- Preguntó Carlos

¿Fue tan difícil llegar a una relación con Alexa?

Aunque no lo creas sí, ella y yo recibimos miles, qué digo millones de malos comentarios. Pero sabes, aun asi la amo y no me importa lo qué digan los demás. Sabes, quise asegurarme de qué todos superan qué lo nuestro iba encerio y al parecer nos empezaron a aceptar. Estoy seguro de qué lo mismo pasará si tu y Kendall llegarán a ser algo más qué amigos, se qué nuestras rushers comprenderán y los aceptarán. Así qué no tengas miedo de demostrar tus sentimientos y qué no te importe lo qué digan los demás...tu sólo sé feliz con quien tu quieras.

~En ese momento no se qué rayos me pasó y comencé a llorar ~ Muchas gracias Carlitos.

No hay de que Logan. Pero creo qué ya deberíamos cambiarnos para subir a escenario.

Claro, bueno...nos vemos en escenario.- Dije eso y después salí del camerino de Carlos dirigiéndome al mio.

* * *

Bueno, este fue el pequeño capítulo 4 de mi historia :')

Por si no entendieron lo que dice Kendall "no se sí el sea...igual qué yo" se refiere a que si Logan es bisexual igual que el (ya que en mi retorcida imaginacion Kendall es bisexual y ama a Logan :D)

Tratare de actualizar más seguido n.n (aunque no se qué les dio a mis maestros qué ahora me encargan más tarea qué nunca u.u)  
Xoxo Nahomi Penaslow (jarlosandkoganforever)


	6. Chapter 6

¡Aquí Nahomi reportándose con otro capítulo! :D  
lamento si me tarde DEMASIADO pero mis maestros no dejaban de encargarme mas y mas tarea :(  
pero como ahora es día del maestro...¡no tengo clases! :')  
así que hoy aproveche y subí otro capítulo :3

Ah y también quiero darles las gracias a , **annie**, **Loganeitor96** y** Linna M. Utsukushi **por su hermoso Review se los agradezco mucho :'D 3

Bueno, sin más que decir...¡a leer!

* * *

Aclaraciones: cuando están entre paréntesis son (pensamientos) de él o la que lo esté leyendo :3

* * *

*Pov Normal*

Los chicos fueron escenario...se empezó a escuchar una canción, y comenzó a cantar Carlos:

**_You drive me crazy, i'm so into you. Tell me baby, do you feel it too?_**

(Después Logan tomo el micrófono, pero...estaba tan nervioso que casi se le cae el micrófono, ¿que no el que debería estar así seria Kendall? Bueno, en eso empieza a cantar Logan)

**_And the taste of your lips got me feeling high, Bo...Girl I swear you're an angel in the sky_**

(Esperen...¿Iba a decir boy?)

**_Just one look in your eyes got me hypnotized_**

(¡Dios! ¿Volteo a ver a Kendall?)

**_I'll never be the same_**

-y luego cantaron todos-

**_'Cause i'm lost in love_**  
**_Lost in love_**  
**_And I don't wanna be found_**  
**_Lost in love_**  
**_So glad I found you girl_**  
**_So let's stay lost in love_**

-Despues todas las chicas empezaron gritar más fuerte, era el turno de que James cantara-

**_Hearts beat faster_**  
**_I don't know what to do_**  
**_I can't stop feeling what I'm feeling for you_**

-Luego empezó a cantar Kendall-

**_And the taste of your lips got me feeling high_**  
**_Guy I swear you're an angel in the skies._**

(¿Dijo Guy? ¿Esa canción también era para Logan?)

**_Just one look in your eyes got me mesmerized_**  
**_Come on let's run away._**

-Siguen todos-

**_'Cause i'm lost in love_**  
**_Lost in love_**  
**_And I don't wanna be found_**  
**_Lost in love_**  
**_So glad I found you girl_**  
**_So let's stay lost in love_**

**_Lost in love_**  
**_So let's stay lost in love_**  
**_Lost in love_**  
**_And I don't wanna be found_**  
**_Lost in love_**  
**_So glass I found you girl_**  
**_So lets stay lost in love._**

(Y así siguieron cantando, aunque claro. Logan y Kendall nunca dejaron de intercambiar miradas de vez en cuando. En eso acabaron la canción y llegó Kendall hasta donde yo estaba)

* * *

Vaya, no sé cómo eres tan buen actor porque ahora en escenario te veías más obvio qué nada.- le dije a Kendall riéndome.

¿En...enserio fui tan obvio?- Preguntó Kendall nervioso.

Voy a ser honesta contigo...sí y demasiado.- Dije aún riéndome.

¡Tn_!, ¡deja de reírte! ¡No es divertido!- Dijo Kendall enojado pero aún con nerviosismo.

Está bien, lo siento Kendall. ¡Pero alégrate! ¡Por fin hoy le díras a Logan lo qué sientes por el! Y no quiero ilusionarte ni nada pero...

¿Pero? ¡Vamos dime!- Dijo él con desesperación.

Logre mirar qué Logan se ponía muy nervioso cuando volteabas a verlo. Y el también pasaba mucho rato mirándote- Le dije a Kendall y le guiñe un ojo sólo para molestarlo y hacer un ambiente más agradable, no tan tenso como lo estaba hace unos minutos.

¿Enserio?

Sí, y sabes...ya casi es hora de tú gran canción. Y de qué por fin le digas a Logan lo qué sientes.

Si...

Y de que por fin sean algo más qué amigos- dije y al parecer hice sonrojar a Kendall.

¿Enserio crees qué eso llegue a pasar?

Sinceramente...no te prometo nada Kendall, cómo ya te he dicho. Yo no puedo sentir lo mismo qué siente Logan. Pero según vi cuando estaban en escenario puedo decirte qué tal vez tienes una oportunidad con él. Y el mejor consejo qué te puedo dar es qué aproveches la oportunidad y le preguntes qué sí el quiere salir contigo o si quieres algo mas, claro e.e Ya que si no lo haces después te preguntarás ¿qué hubiera pasado sí..? Y créeme, es mejor ser rechazado y decir: al menos lo intente. A qué por el miedo de el rechazo no hagas nada y sentirte mal por eso por el resto de tú vida. Así qué ve, que yo ya tengo todo listo y espero que recuerdes qué yo voy a estar así en todo momento, en caso de qué llegues a necesitar algo.

Muchas gracias Tn_, no sé cómo voy a agradecerte todo esto.

De hecho, me lo empezaste a agradecer en el momento qué me subiste al escenario. Yo también estoy muy agradecida contigo, ya qué cumplí mi sueño. Subir a cantar contigo y mejor aún, poder pasar todo este tiempo contigo y créeme qué ha sido un honor poder ayudarte. Y espero que todo vaya a estar bien con Logan.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora. Por fin todos sabrán lo qué siento por Logan. Sí te soy sincero, en este preciso momento tengo mucho miedo y muchos nervios. Pero lo haré y te agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Gracias por darme la valentía para poder admitir qué amo a mi Loggie y por conseguirme estos regalos tan hermosos para el.- Dijo Kendall señalando el gran ramo qué había traído.

De nada Kendall.

* * *

*Pov Logan*

Wow Logs, sí que realmente se gustan. Enserio, ¡no dejaban de verse ni por un segundo!- Empezó a decirme Carlos.

Bueno, debo decirte qué al principio me dio mucho miedo al darme cuenta de qué sentía algo más qué amistad hacia Kendall. Pero me has ayudado a quitar todas mis inseguridades y admitir qué...soy bisexual y me gusta el chico más lindo de todo el mundo. Kendall Schmidt.- Dije y al final deje salir un pequeño suspiro.

Haha

¿Qué te hace tanta gracia Carlos?

Qué pareces un chavo de 15 años qué recién acaba de descubrir qué es el amor.

Aunque no lo creas, siento como si me enamorara por primera vez de nuevo. Cómo sí nunca hubiera sabido el significado de amor. Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso al estar al lado de alguien cómo con Kendall aunque estos cuatro años siempre estuve negando mis sentimientos esperando a qué algún día desaparecieran...pero creo qué cada día se iban haciendo más y más fuertes. Aunque en el momento me molesto mucho, te doy las gracias por hacerme admitir lo qué realmente soy. Aunque todavía debo decirle a James, Dustin...mis padres...

Logan, todavía no te preocupes por ellos. Sólo disfruta el concierto, qué te aseguró va a ser uno que nunca olvidaras

Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con qué será un concierto qué nunca olvidare?

Yo...yo...no sé nada- Dijo Carlos nervioso.

Así qué sabes algo qué yo no acerca de Kendall ¿Eh?

No...¿Porque dices eso?

Carlitos, ambos sabemos que eres el peor mintiendo, así qué dime lo qué sabes.

Lo admitió, soy pésimo mintiendo. Pero aún así no te diré todo. Lo único qué debes saber por ahora es qué escuche una conversación de Kendall y esa chica con la qué estaba...

¿El sigue con esa chica?- Dije sin pensar, rayos, que tonto me debí de oír.

¡Uyyy! ¡Alguien está celoso!- Dijo Carlos y se empezó a reír.

Bueno ya, olvídalo, cuéntame qué más.

Está bien, los oí hablar y al parecer esta noche será muy especial para ti...

¿Y qué más?- Le pregunté desesperado a Carlos.

Lo siento, es todo lo qué puedo decir.- Dijo él y se fue corriendo a su camerino, intente entrar pero él lo había cerrado con candado.

Tarde o temprano tendrás qué salir ¿Sabes?

Nop- Dijo Carlos, a pesar de ser muy profesional a veces suele ser muy infantil.

Está bien, no me digas nada. Pero ya sal de ahí.

Está bien...¿No me torturarás o harás algo para que te diga?- Me preguntó Carlos mientras abría poco a poco la puerta de su camerino.

No Carlitos, no te haré nada. Pero ya sal de ahí.

Está bien- Dijo Carlos y por fin salió de su camerino.

Oye Carlos...

¿Si Logan?

Como dijiste que hoy será un día especial para mi...tu...¿Me podrías ayudar a...verme mejor?- Le dije y sentí cómo mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza.

Awwww ¿Logan quiere verse más guapo para su Kenny?

¿Como sabes que yo le digo así?- le pregunté a Carlos.

Fácil Logs, ustedes dos son muy descuidados y de repente tú y él se dicen sus apodos especiales...mi querido Loggie.

¡Carlos!- Le repliqué y apuesto a que en ese mismo instante mis mejillas estaban más rojas que nada.

Está bien, te ayudare a verte más sexy para tu "Kenny"

Gracias Carlos.

De nada Logs, pero creo que para eso tendré que llamar a Lex para que te compre algo de ropa mas...adecuada para su "cita" en el concierto.

Claro.- En eso Carlos empezó a gritar por todos los vestidores.

¡Lex! ¡Mi amor! ¿Donde estas?

Aquí Carlitos, ¿Que necesitas?- Pregunto Alexa abrazando a Carlos.

Mi amigo aquí presente Logan necesita comprar ropa especial para esta noche pero no puede salirse del concierto. ¿Podrías ir tú?.

Claro, pero ¿A qué te refieres con ropa especial?- Pregunto Alexa

No sé, algo que lo haga lucir más guapo...sin ofender Logs.

No te preocupes Carlitos.

Bueno, creo que lo tengo...vuelvo en 5 minutos con la ropa ¿Está bien?

Claro Lex, muchas gracias mi amor. Aquí te esperamos.- Dijo Carlos y después de eso ella se fue.

(Esta será una noche especial...)


End file.
